oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Keeper of Forms
Miyuki is a Neutral Good Demigod of transmutation, and a newcomer to the world of deities. As such, knowledge of her religion is, to an extent, scarce, if relatively tight knit. History Miyuki’s divinity was the result of many years of fighting against and alongside divine beings, and a slowly growing presence of her mastery over a school of magic, albeit, it remained dormant inside her. During the events that led up to Juuna gifting her a portion of divinity, it started slowly appearing through the cracks, until it culminated in a proper spark. Upon finding out she could hear whispers and prayers to her, she began trying to do her utmost to fulfill her role as a goddess. Relationships Miyuki is a rather amicable person, and this extends to her divine self, often trying to make allies and friends along the way, and trying to not create issues or problems, beliefs permitting, of course. Due to her nature, Miyuki doesn’t really have any enemies as of right now. Being close friends of both Juuna and Lilith, She counts the Warden of Twilight and Our Lady in the Light as good allies, and has formed a Triumvirate with the two. In what would be a strange choice for a demigod of magic, Miyuki still views The People’s Wrath, or rather, Brunhilde, as a friend. Sure, she may have done some crazy things, but, she still believes she’s there, if a bit buried. Appearance The Keeper of Forms, much like her namesake, takes a myriad of shapes, often that of an animal, sometimes different from the norm (such as a much bigger fox, a tiny lion, and so on) or as some mythical creature, or a chimera. She does swap to more humanoid forms if the situation demands it, but generally, the troubles of her followers tend to be situations that words can solve. Miyuki tends to prefer forms that don't seem too dangerous at first glance. Followers While not many in general, most followers of the Keeper of Forms are shapeshifters in nature, with a few transmuters, as well as villagers and even adventurers inspired by her relatively large list of achievements. Among these followers, some dragons, especially those wishing to fit into humanoid society, call to her hoping for aid. Not to say she doesn’t welcome anyone with a good heart, albeit still getting adjusted to the whole ‘listening to prayers’ thing, Miyuki tries her best to help those that need it. Especially when their troubles lie with themselves. Those who follow the Keeper of Forms are those who believe that change is natural, and should be accepted, it is the best way to grow and become a better person, as such, they often strive to keep themselves open to all options and travel to broaden their horizons. Of course, mischief is almost always included, and sometimes encouraged, although it is usually of the harmless variety. Clergy Being a newer deity, Miyuki has no organized clergy yet, but what few clerical followers there are, suffice, most gained through their inspiration in her adventures. Often taking the role of caretakers and protectors, they strive to aid and help those struggling with their own selves. It is not a common practice to try and induct people into the belief, and is frowned upon, nor is it prohibited to help those of other faiths. Temples and Shrines Due to the nature of her worshipers, the Keeper of Forms has no structured place of worship (yet), instead, most followers carry a small, portable shrine, dedicated to her. Due to her connection with more ‘abyssal’ deities, a few view practice of this worship in a similar fashion, as such, followers often take a little more precaution than normal. Favored Animal The Keeper of Form’s sacred animal is the Fox. Intelligent, free, mischievous and playful, yet fierce when protecting its own, not to mention that this simple animal embodies shapeshifting itself. Category:Deities